Traditionally, devices in an EIA-485 network had to be configured prior to communicating in a network. A device in an EIA-485 network typically requires that minimum configuration data is known, such as MAC addressing and baud rate, before any communication may occur. The EIA-485 network standard (also known as TIA/EIA-485 or RS485) does not provide an approach for discovering devices connected to the EIA-485 network.
In practice, a technician must go to each device in an EIA-485 network and address the device before communication may occur with that device. This labor intensive approach may be a time consuming process and some devices may not even be easily accessible (such as in building automation systems).
While traditional approaches for connecting devices to an EIA-485 network are adequate when minimal configuration information is known, a need exists for identifying and commissioning devices from a centralized location for devices attached to an EIA-485 network when these devices have no configuration data defined.